Obstáculos momentáneos
by Uyuki
Summary: SLASH HiroxK. Esto es lo que pasa cuando tus hormonas hacen que te enamores de tu Manager. NOTAS: Actualizada. Después de cuatro años en hiatus, CUARTO CAPÍTULO ARRIBA.
1. Sólo una guitarra

**Disclaimer (la letra menuda que le llaman): **Maki Murakami es la única con derecho legal sobre los personajes de la historia, y es la única con derecho de juntar parejas a diestra y siniestra... yo solo los secuestro momentáneamente para satisfacer mi mente pervertida en momentos de ocio.

Si alguien lo pregunta, si. Si se que Hiro esta con Ayaka y que no es gay. Pero oigan, solo estoy escribiendo fanfics, yo adoro Hiro/Ayaka pero eso no significa que no pueda fantasear de cuando en cuando. Y si he de serles sincera... es un fanfic muy extraño, me agrada evidentemente, pero no creo que sea muy bueno. En fin, las opiniones corren a su cuenta y no a la mía.

El inicio esta basado en el manga, Hiro si aplicó para la escuela y no entró, lo cual declara abiertamente. De ahí en adelante todo salió de mi cabeza.

Eso si; si el SLASH te molesta, será mejor que no sigas leyendo.

* * *

**Obstáculos momentáneos **

De Uyuki

**Cap 1: Sólo una guitarra**

Muy entrada la noche, Hiroshi Nakano aún seguía sacando las más extraordinarias notas de su guitarra en el balcón de su habitación. La luna le daba un brillo muy especial a la ciudad, y al muchacho de cabellera rojiza le encantaba ver los matices que se formaban en el exterior con aquella luz blanquecina.

Las notas que el joven creaba de la nada llenaban el aire, dándole un toque algo nostálgico, y que sin embargo, quedaba bien con la voz que Shuichi pudiera poner, aquel vocalista de cabello rosado era capaz de sacarle a uno los sentimientos más profundos con el simple uso de su voz.

La notas cesaron y el muchacho volvió a entrar a su habitación, dejando la guitarra apoyada contra un pequeño sillón y tumbándose en la cama, lanzando un pequeño suspiro de frustración. Sabía mas que bien que a sus padres no les caía nada en gracia que se la pasara tocando la guitarra y dando conciertos... aún cuando sus notas escolares fueran bastante buenas. El problema que habían tenido con Yuji, su hermano mayor, les había obligado a poner las últimas esperanzas en Hiroshi... y por supuesto, el que el muchacho quisiera ser guitarrista no mejoraba las expectativas de sus padres.

Sin embargo, el asunto había quedado zanjado aquella misma tarde, sus padres habían hablado con él, pidiéndole... casi rogándole que se decidiera por una carrera mas segura y que le pusiera la comida en la mesa, por supuesto, Hiroshi había puesto cara de disgusto, sin embargo, la mirada de su madre había terminado por convencerlo y escoger la carrera de medicina, aún cuando el muchacho sabía que sería demasiado estudio. Por lo que, aquella noche, sería la última que tocaría su, tan preciada, guitarra, ya después le diría a Shuichi de su decisión para que comenzara a buscarse otro guitarrista, aunque, de momento, con Fujisaki era mas que suficiente, el sintetizador realmente le daba un buen toque a las canciones y no hacía falta una guitarra. Nittle Grasper podía confirmar aquello mejor que nadie.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hiro fue sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, en donde su guitarra terminaba hecha pedazos ante sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-0o0-

- ne Hiro... cuéntame algo, has estado muy callado desde la mañana.- un muchacho de cabello rosado, tumbado sobre el piso, sostenía un manga en su mano derecha y trataba de hacer conversación con el pelirrojo.

- no me ha ido particularmente bien en los exámenes,tuve que ponerme a estudiar como loco toda la tarde.- contestó Hiroshi casualmente, sin dejar de observar su guitarra.

- ¡pero si tu eres todo un genio!

- no tanto.- el joven volteó a ver a Shuichi con cara de complicidad.- ne Shuichi?

- eso fue un golpe bajo... ¿a que escuela intentas entrar?

- Bokokuritsu, escuela de medicina.

- ¿NANI¡vas a ser un doctor, eso es genial Hiro.- Shuichi se acercó a su amigo.- wow.

- no hay manera en que pueda hacer ambas cosas... voy a dejar la música.

Aquello tuvo la virtud de dejar blanco como la leche al pelirrosa, aquello no podía ser posible, ambos habían estado tan ligados por la música, se habían prometido a si mismos luchar por alcanzar sus sueños desde que estaban en secundaria... por supuesto, le comunicó esos pensamientos a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, Hiroshi seguía dando la misma respuesta; dejaría la música.

Con tantos gritos, la mayoría provenientes de Shuichi, la madre del guitarrista terminó por subir al cuarto de su hijo y ver si aquel dúo dinámico estaba enfrascado en alguna discusión.

- no es nada madre.- dijo el guitarrista rápidamente.

- ¿en serio, me pareció que discutías sobre tocar la guitarra... creía que ese asunto ya había quedado zanjado Hiroshi, tu padre y yo estamos esperando mucho de ti, no quiero que termines como tu hermano Yuji, esa no es forma de llevar una vida.

Al escuchar aquello, Shuichi se quedó sin habla, y no habló con su amigo el resto de la tarde, no podía creer que su amigo estuviera dando su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad, él que lo había apoyado y sostenido durante todos los años que habían pasado juntos, él que lo había animado y aconsejado cuando Yuki se enfurecía con él... y ahora, perdería a su guitarrista y mejor amigo.

No, aquello no se le hacía nada justo.

-0o0-

Los siguientes días, y después de una pelea entre ambos en donde terminaron con varios moretones y mucho mas enojados que antes, la tensión aumentó, el discurso de graduación sería en solo unos minutos, y, tanto Shuichi como Hiro estaban nerviosos, realmente, se habían sobrepasado con su pelea y ahora no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de cómo disculparse el uno con el otro, aun cuando sabían que con un "lo siento" y una sonrisa sincera todo volvería a ser como antes.

Hiroshi se acercó al estrado y se aclaró la garganta... podía ver a su madre desde ahí, y sabía que el pequeño discurso que planeaba dar le caería como un balde de agua helada, sin embargo, la conversación que había tenido con su hermano le había ayudado a tomar una decisión, aún cuando esta no estuviera dentro de los planes que sus padres pudieran tener.

- queridos compañeros e invitados... reprobé mi examen de admisión.- solo terminar esas palabras, todo el auditorio quedó en un silencio de muerte, Hiroshi levantó la vista y se fijó en Shuichi.- y peor aún, fallé como mejor amigo... espero que aún estés dispuesto a dejarme ser tu guitarrista... Shuichi.

El joven de cabellos rosados se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba su amigo, atravesándolo con la mirada.

- lo siento.- murmuró el joven de cabello rojo.

- está bien... solo espero que estés preparado para tocar.

Hiro sonrió por toda respuesta, y de inmediato comenzaron a conectar el sintetizados, la guitarra eléctrica y los aparatos que hicieran falta para dar un pequeño concierto de despedida, aun si eso significaba improvisar, pues ninguno de los dos había practicado algo de manera considerable y no estaban del todo preparados.

Basta decir que la escuela estaba encantada de tener el gusto de oírlos en vivo y a todo color, sin embargo, aún cuando a Hiroshi se le veía la cara de alegría total mientras tocaba las canciones que Shuichi interpretaba, estaba preocupado, su madre no había puesto una cara muy complacida cuando había escuchado semejante noticia de boca de su hijo... mucho menos cuando había subido al escenario a tocar aquella guitarrucha junto al otro "vago sin remedio", como definía a Shuichi.

El concierto fue un exitazo, y Sakano les dijo que, en cuanto todo estuviera preparado, grabarían su primer disco, sobre todo ahora que contaban con Fujisaki para darle un mejor ritmo a las canciones, por supuesto, ambos habían dado un brinco enorme y gritado de alegría, regresando a la fiesta con una simpleza que impresionaba, pero la madre de Hiroshi no compartía la misma alegría que su hijo... de hecho, estaba bastante molesta y apunto de explotar a la menor provocación.

- ¿me permites Shuichi, creo que necesito hablar con mi madre.

- claro... te espero allá Hiro.

El muchacho pelirrosa se retiró y solo entonces Nakano se acercó a donde aguardaban su progenitora y su hermano, este último con el dedo pulgar levantado y dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a Hiroshi por aquel concierto.

- ¿con que reprobaste Hiroshi, creí que habías estudiado lo suficiente para poder entrar a la escuela, habíamos acordado que dejarías tu afición por la música para dedicarte mas a tu futura carrera.

- lo sé madre... y si he de sincerarme contigo; no estoy interesado en ser médico.- una noticia mas como aquella y la mujer le soltaría una bofetada, si no se desmayaba primero claro, aquel tono pálido que había asomado a su rostro no era muy bueno.- lamento tener que ser tan brusco y cortante, pero lo último que quiero hacer con mi vida es pasármela encerrado en un maldito hospital tratando de memorizar todos los pasos para hacer una cirugía... ¡me gusta tocar, adoro tocar la guitarra para Bad Luck... y ese es mi sueño, mismo que he perseguido con Shuichi desde que estabamos en secundaria, y él tiene razón, no voy a abandonarlo solo por un capricho tuyo o de mi padre!

Su madre se había puesto roja de la ira, y Hiro no la culpaba del todo, se había sobrepasado un poco al subir el tono de su voz de aquella manera, y no le iba a reclamar si de repente una mano se estrellaba en su mejilla, afortunadamente, Yuji tenía el poder de calmarla con ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, cosa que tranquilizó un poco al guitarrista, pero no del todo... la boca de su madre seguía destapada, y enojada, era capaz de decir cualquier cosa, aún cuando no lo quisiera en verdad.

- me has decepcionado al igual que tu hermano Hiroshi, creí que te había criado correctamente y que tomarías las decisiones correctas, no que te convertirías en un vago que solo tocaría en antros... esperaba mucho mas de ti, si lo que quieres es morirte de hambre hazlo... ¡pero no esperes que tu padre o yo paguemos esa vida, no te quiero ver en la casa!

Aquello había sido mas de lo que esperaba, lo peor del caso era que la escuela entera había escuchado aquella declaración, y el portazo que había dado al salir del auditorio... ahora si estaba hundido hasta el cuello¿dónde se suponía que se quedara, la casa de su hermano estaba en otra provincia, y ninguno de sus compañeros, mas que Shuichi, vivía lo suficientemente cerca de la disquera. Sin embargo, Shuichi ya estaba viviendo con Yuki y aquello no facilitaba las cosas ni un poquito.

- ne Hiro... ore... ¿estás bien?.- el vocalista sabía que la pregunta estaba de mas, sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer.- Hiro-kun... ¿puedes quedarte con nosotros si lo quieres, estoy seguro de que a Yuki no le molestará... bueno tal vez un poco, bueno, mucho, y probablemente me grite e intente correrme, como siempre, pero se que con un par de ojos tiernos y veinte mil disculpas aceptará...

- está bien Shuichi, no te preocupes tanto, buscaré donde quedarme.- y le dedicó una sonrisa, un tanto forzada, pero que calmo al vocalista de inmediato.

-0o0-

Después de recoger ropa para un par de semanas y su guitarra, Hiro salió de su casa. Su madre le había dicho que después le enviaría sus cosas, cuando tuviera una casa asegurada, lo cual solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que, en realidad, no planeaba correrlo de ahí, había sido solo la rabia del momento pero Hiroshi no planeaba quedarse a escuchar otro sermón; solo que por parte de su padre y mucho mas severo por supuesto.

Ya era muy noche, y todo estaba oscuro, aquellos rincones no le gustaban para nada, pero no tenía a donde ir de momento, realmente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacia que dirección se estaba moviendo, lo cual no le daba demasiado aliento.

Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, alguien lo atacó por la espalda y le hizo caer al piso, lanzando la guitarra y la pequeña maleta a unos pocos metros, trató de incorporarse, mas un golpe en su estómago le hizo caer de nuevo, sintió otro golpe en su espalda, seguido de una lluvia de golpes que creyó lo matarían, sin embargo no pasó, y solo sintió que le esculcaron en todos los bolsillos de su ropa para sacarle todo el dinero y cosas de valor que pudiera traer encima, como su reloj. Desde su posición, podía ver su guitarra, y suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que, quienes fueran que lo hubieran atacado, no se acercaron a ella, probablemente ni la habían visto... ¿o sería la luz del coche que venía lo que los había echo correr?. Solo unos segundos después, el coche se detuvo cerca de él, y escuchó a Shuichi llamarlo desesperadamente... lo cual significaba que no podía estar muy lejos de la casa del escritor, momentáneamente, aquel conocimiento lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor, mas, al tratar de incorporarse, cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago, en verdad le dolía.

- ¡Hiro!... estás herido, ¿qué pasó?.- Shuichi se arrodilló a su lado y volteó a ver a Yuki con desesperación en sus ojos.- ¡haz algo!... ¡mi mejor amigo esta tirado en la calle y tu no haces mas que mirar!.- no era que el vocalista hubiera querido decir aquello, por lo que Yuki lo atribuyó al hecho de que en verdad estaba asustado

- primero tienes que tranquilizarte baka.- Yuki se acercó al guitarrista y lo cargó sin un esfuerzo considerable, metiéndolo al coche en la parte trasera.- vamos, sube, lo llevaré a un hospital, podría tener alguna costilla rota.

El vocalista asintió, aún preocupado por la salud de su amigo, que solo gemía de dolor en la parte trasera del coche.

-0o0-

Su cuerpo le dolía, y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas era demasiado intensa, lastimándole la vista, podía escuchar un sonido agudo que se repetía una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco. Intentó mover el brazo izquierdo, pero una cuerda no le permitió moverse mucho y le dolió, algo no estaba bien.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que el cuarto tenía un blanco inmaculado que deslumbraba a primera vista, por lo que le tomo un par de minutos acostumbrarse a la luz, pronto notó que estaba tendido en una cama, con una bata medio extraña ¿dónde había quedado su ropa, también notó que la luz provenía del exterior, y se colaba por unas ventanas bastante amplias, volteó y vio que la máquina que hacía el ruidito extraño no era mas que una que estaba conectada a su pecho, indicando sus latidos, y que lo que tenía en el brazo era una jeringa que le inyectaba un suero lentamente. Estaba en un hospital y no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado ahí.

De inmediato, y mas por impulso que por prudencia, intentó incorporarse sobre la cama, viendo así una cabellera rosa sobre el piso, pero no logró ver demasiado, ya que volvió a caer sobre la cama, con el mismo dolor sobre su estómago que el que había sentido hacía unas horas.

- ¡Hiro, estás bien!... ay, no sabes cuanto me alegro.- el guitarrista sólo vio una bola de cabellos rosas acercarse a él y pegándosele a su brazo, la voz de Shuichi estaba llena de alivio, seguramente le había dado un buen susto.

- ya Shu, no pasa nada, estoy bien... solo un poco adolorido... y en banca rota.

- no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo prestarte dinero, y casa si lo quieres, ya le pregunté a Yuki y me dijo que estaba bien, bueno, en realidad protestó mucho y me dijo que él no tenía porque responsabilizarse de mis amigos, pero yo le dije que tu eras como mi hermano, y ya sabes, comenzó a decirme que no, y que era mas fácil que te alojara en mi casa, ya que tal vez mis padres no protestarían por ello, pero yo quería seguir con Yuki así que le dije que no y...- Hiro le puso la mano sobre la boca para callarlo, en verdad parecía una cotorra cuando se ponía así y no llegaba a nada.

- ya te entendí Shuichi, no necesito una explicación detallada.- Hiroshi le soltó la boca a su amigo y vio como ponía una expresión mas relajada.- gracias por la oferta, si no te causa problemas puede que me quede contigo.

- hai.- para entonces, el joven pelirrosa ya había recuperado la compostura.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Yuki entró con cara de mala leche, seguido muy de cerca por Yuji, que traía la cara mas blanca que Hiro había visto jamás... sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, si su hermano estaba ahí, significaba que sus padres también deberían de estar cerca.

Vio que el escritor se quedaba recargado en una pared, no muy cerca del guitarrista, pero tampoco demasiado lejos, abrazando a Shuichi por la espalda, Hiro supuso que era para mantenerlo quieto un rato y que lo dejara descansar, la hiperactividad del vocalista, combinada con un hospital no era buena idea, usualmente, las enfermeras terminaban por prohibirle terminantemente la entrada al edificio en cuestión.

Su hermano se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado de la cama, con su eterna sonrisa de despreocupación, le tomó la mano a Hiroshi y le dijo que era un guitarrista con una suerte maravillosa, lo que logró hacer reír al pelirrojo, su hermano tenía cada ocurrencia...

- ¿ya tienes donde quedarte Hiroshi?.- por primera vez, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Hiro escuchó la voz de su hermano realmente seria.

- sí, Shuichi me ha dicho que puedo quedarme en su casa hasta que todo se arregle por completo.

- menos mal, entonces.- y se volteó a ver a Yuki, ya que sabía de sobre que el pelirrosa no podría cumplir lo que pediría.- cuídalo por mi, no dejes que nadie mas le haga daño.

Eiri entendió la indirecta, aún cuando su novio tenía expresión de haberse perdido en alguna parte de la conversación, por lo que el escritor se limitó a asentir ligeramente, sin tener la mas mínima idea de porque le estaba haciendo un favor a un completo desconocido, por mucho que se tratara de Hiroshi.

El grupo comenzó a platicar alegremente, exceptuando del todo a Yuki, el cual solo era capaz de lanzar algún comentario sarcástico y lleno de cinismo... o en el peor de los casos un gruñido, seguido de una mirada que bajaba la temperatura del cuarto en 3 segundos. Shuichi decidió ignorarlo y platicó con Yuji, el cual era casi tan simple como el propio vocalista, lo que dio ocasión a varias cosas que obligaban al guitarrista a reír a carcajada limpia, aún cuando después le doliera el estómago por ello; incluso llegó a sacar un par de sonrisas de Yuki, cosa que dejó encantado a Shuichi y esperanzado con la posibilidad de que su novio se comportara con ternura en la noche.

Al paso de un par de horas, la puerta del cuarto se abrió con violencia y un hombre de cabellera castaño-rojiza entró al cuarto con una mirada sumamente severa, obligando a Hiroshi y a Yuji a guardar silencio de inmediato, su padre no venía particularmente contento aquel día, seguido por su madre, la cual, si bien no tenía la mirada tan fría, si se veía bastante molesta.

- déjenme solo con mis hijos.- declaró el hombre, y bastó para despejar la sala en 2 segundos, claro, después de un duelo de miradas con Yuki, misma que el escritor perdió miserablemente, lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar la preocupación de Shuichi.

- estoy hasta la coronilla de que ustedes dos hagan lo que se les venga en gana sin considerar las consecuencias a largo plazo.- Hiroshi bajó la mirada, el corazón le latía con rapidez.- ¿creen que la vida puede resolverse a base de sueños de adolescentes?... ¡por supuesto que no, y tu deberías saberlo Hiroshi¿qué no ves la vida que lleva tu hermano, acaso quieres terminar igual, eres un irresponsable, habías prometido que te esforzarías por entrar a la escuela de medicina¡pero solo me sales con que reprobaste tu examen de admisión, y estoy seguro de que no planeas darte una segunda oportunidad, ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE LA MÚSICA NO TE VA A PONER EL PAN EN LA MESA, DEJA DE PENSAR CON ESA CABEZA TUYA Y PON LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA.

Hiroshi cerró los ojos y se hundió ligeramente en la cama, gesto que solo notó su hermano, pero no se atrevió a moverse por miedo, nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto con ellos, mucho menos con su hermano menor, que siempre los complacía en todo... exceptuando en aquello claro estaba. Probablemente solo era momentáneo, hasta que se les bajara el coraje, o al menos, así lo esperaba.

- yo... lo siento, pero, no quiero estudiar medicina, prefiero la música.- la voz del pelirrojo casi no se escuchaba.

- ¡no se trata de si te gusta mas perder el tiempo con esa guitarra o no, se trata de que necesitas una buena carrera para poder mantenerte Hiroshi¿desde cuando perdiste el sentido común!

- gomen.- murmuró, aún sin ver directamente a su padre.

- pedir disculpas no hará que pases el examen.- su tono de voz ya no era tan alto, ya había sido suficiente de gritos.- así que irás a casa en cuanto te den de alta y estudiaras hasta que pases ese examen jovencito... no puedes tocar tu guitarra, porque en el momento que lo hagas te arrepentirás de por vida¿te ha quedado claro?.- Hiroshi asintió.- bien, dile a tu amigo aquel que parece punk que regresarás a casa, porque me parece haber oído que ibas a quedarte con él.

- sí padre.

- bien, iré a preguntarle al médico cuando te dejará salir para venir a recogerte.- luego volteó a ver a Yuji, que parecía haber echado raíces al suelo porque no se movía un solo centímetro.- tu ven conmigo, supongo que planeas quedarte unos días sabiendo que tu hermano esta mal.

- hai, arigatou.

La temperatura del cuarto seguía siendo bastante fría, aún después de que aquel hombre saliera. Si esos gritos no se habían escuchado hasta el primer piso del hospital, Hiroshi no hubiera estado tan preocupado e inusualmente callado el resto del día.

-0o0-

Dos días mas tarde, Hiroshi regresaba a su casa, sobra decir que no de muy buen humor, pero sin el coraje suficiente como para expresarlo verbalmente por temor a otra explosión como la de dos días atrás por parte de su padre.

Entró a su cuarto y dejó la guitarra apoyada sobre el clóset, para luego tomar los libros que su padre le tendía.

- bueno, tienes bastante que estudiar, quiero que esa guitarra se quede ahí todo el tiempo, se que tendrás la voluntad suficiente para no tocarla, a menos de que desees verla encerrada en el sótano de la casa.

- no.

- excelente.- dijo sonriendo complacido.- bueno, te dejo, no quiero distraerte, te llamaré para comer.

- claro.

La puerta se cerró y Hiroshi bufó de frustración, no lo suficientemente alto como para que la familia lo escuchara, pero si como para sacar el enojo que traía. Aquello era completamente injusto¿acaso por ser el menor tenía que cargar con las consecuencias que tuvieron que recaer sobre Yuji, porque estaba convencido de que aquello era en venganza de lo que su hermano había hecho con su vida. Volteó a ver su guitarra de madera¿y si salía al balcón a tocar un par de melodías?; no, su padre se lo había prohibido, amenazando con desaparecer a su instrumento de por medio.

Pero, (y si, Hiroshi estaba consciente de que todos los "peros" siempre habían sido peligrosos a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad), no iba a poder concentrarse en aquellos libros si no se sacaba esa idea de tocar algunas notas. Su madre estaba cocinando, su padre probablemente estaría hablando con su hermano, y la casa era suficientemente grande como para que no lo escucharan si se salía al balcón.

Sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, aventó los libros a la cama y tomó su guitarra, abriendo la puerta para salir a la pequeña terraza solo unos momentos.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar _The Rage Beat_, su primer éxito en vivo, siempre sería su canción favorita, muy a pesar de todo... sin embargo, y sin poder darse cuenta del cambio, pronto comenzó a tocar otra canción, una que había inventado hacía varios días, y que aún no enseñaba a Shuichi... no le había puesto nombre aún, ya que usualmente, era el pelirrosa el que solía nombrarlas una vez que tenía la letra terminada. Era lenta, triste y que provocaba cierta nostalgia en Hiroshi.

No estuvo seguro de cuantas veces tocó aquello, pero si supo cuando paró, porque alguien le había arrebatado la guitarra de las manos sin dignarse en avisarle primero, y con lo caras que eran.

- ¡te dije que no podías tocar... ¿es que acaso quieres provocarme¿es acaso una especie de reto así como tu cabello, veo que no tienes ni siquiera palabra que puedas cumplir!.- su padre salió de la habitación apresuradamente, incluso antes de que Hiro pudiera conectar las ideas en su cabeza.

-¡padre, no es lo que piensas!.- segundos después, el guitarrista bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente para intentar salvar su preciado instrumento del exilio total.

Sin embargo, su padre no se había dirigido al sótano, sino que estaba parado en medio de la sala con la guitarra en las manos, de manera que parecía mas bate de béisbol que guitarra, su hermano no se había movido del asiento y su madre tan solo veía desde la puerta de la cocina todo el escándalo provocado.

- si tengo que ser severo contigo para que entiendas que no estoy jugando lo seré, aún cuando me duela, créeme Hiroshi, de no tener que hacerlo, te evitaría este dolor, pero si no hay otra manera de hacerte entender...

Y acto seguido estrelló la guitarra contra el suelo varias veces ante la atónita mirada de su hijo, hasta que el mango se desprendió.

- ¡NOOO!.- el muchacho cayó al piso, con gruesas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, aquello no podía estar pasando, sabía que su padre era capaz de muchas cosas, pero jamás creyó que pudiera destruir lo que mas amaba.- te odio...

Su padre lo miró impasible, estaba seguro de que se le pasaría en un par de días, o al menos eso esperaba, el tono que había utilizado para hacerle notar que lo odiaba de momento no había sido alentador en ninguna forma posible. Y eso incluía todos los ángulos que se le pudiera ver a la situación en solo 5 segundos.

- vamos Hiroshi, no es para tanto, después conseguirás otra, una vez que pases ese examen.

- ¡no voy a conseguirla, tienes idea de lo que cuesta una guitarra de madera y de calidad... son tan caras que la computadora mas moderna que haya salido al mercado podría competir con ellas!.- gritó el pelirrojo con desesperación.

-"_con la excepción de que ganaría la computadora claro".—_pensó su padre, pero sin atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta, tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco.

- tu salario de un mes, podría pagar una, pero de tu salario tienes que pagar la luz, agua, escuela, comida... y lo que te sobre no alcanza ni para la tercera parte¿tu crees que lo que yo gano con lo que hago en NG es suficiente, gano mucho menos que tu, ni siquiera la mitad... ¡voy a tardar una eternidad en conseguir una.!

- Hiroshi, no sabía que pudiera ser tan caro, y de todas formas, ya con el trabajo que consigas estudiando medicina te alcanzará hasta para cinco guitarras si quieres.- por mas que intentara arreglarlo, sabía que la batalla la tenía perdida desde el momento mismo en que había roto el instrumento, si hubiera hablado las cosas, tal vez no tendría esta discusión, y su hijo no lo odiaría.

- ¡no quiero estudiar medicina, yo no se de donde sacaste esa maldita idea!.- gritó el muchacho, pero su padre no pudo contestarle, ya que, no bien hubo terminado de asimilar esa información, su hijo ya no estaba... y Yuji se había quedado ante la puerta cerrada.

- te extralimitaste.- la voz del mayor de sus hijos lo hizo voltear.- se que estas decepcionado de la vida que tomé, y que quisieras que Hiroshi tuviera una vida mucho mejor que la mía... pero él es bueno, es excelente estudiante y toca maravilloso, nunca sería un vago como yo, no había necesidad de ser tan... severo... no creo que te haya mentido cuando te dijo que te odiaba.

- cállate.- el hombre se tumbó sobre un sillón.- ya lo sé y no tengo idea de cómo remediarlo, si esa cosa es tan cara como dijo, no creo poder reponérsela... y ni hablar de que vuelva a casa para la noche ¿cierto?

- sí.

-0o0-

Había corrido durante casi una hora, NG en verdad estaba lejos si uno iba a pie, cosa que Hiroshi nunca había notado porque siempre tenía la moticicleta o dinero para el metro. Aún lloraba, y eso no lo hacía sentirse nada mejor, no tenía guitarra, no tenía carrera segura, porque su padre no iba a pagarle la de música, eso era seguro, de momento no tenía donde quedarse... y ahora que lo notaba, Shuichi no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual solo le decía que, de momento, tampoco tenía amigo para desahogarse.

- ¡argh!.- gruñó, dándole un golpe a la mesa.- ¡no es justo!

- ¿qué no es justo?

Aquella otra voz lo sobresaltó tanto que casi se resbala al voltear apresuradamente, su actual manager estaba parado cerca de ahí, cambiando el cartucho de su "siempre-disponible" magnum.

- nada.- murmuró Hiroshi.- estaba buscando a Shuichi... lamento si te moleste.

El joven pelirrojo no lo había visto de manera directa en ningún momento, a excepción de cuando había volteado para ver quien le había hablado, cosa que bastó para que K notara que el joven estaba llorando, mas no se lo hizo notar.

- no es molestia... ¿quieres hablar?.- no era una pregunta que Hiroshi pudiera contestar a gusto, literalmente era una orden, ya que la magnum de K estaba sobre su espalda.

- claro.

- bien, siéntate.- K le sonrió y guardó la magnum, cosa que el guitarrista agradeció profundamente.

Hiroshi obedeció con la mirada baja, no iba a dejar que K lo viera llorar, aun cuando tuviera que inventar una excusa que sonara creíble para poder pasarse el dorso de la mano sobre la cara y limpiarse así las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo, sintió algo rozándole el brazo y luego vio una pañuelo, y a K haciéndose como que limpiaba una mancha imaginaria en su pistola. Hiroshi se enjugó las lágrimas y se guardó el pañuelo, ya se lo regresaría mas tarde.

- no tocaré por algún tiempo.- declaró el muchacho, dándole a entender a K que ya podía voltear.

- ¿por qué, y tiene que ser una muy buena razón.

- no tengo guitarra con la cual poder practicar.

- ¿y esa de madera que tienes?- el rubio se había contenido de preguntar directamente el porque, si Hiroshi había estado llorando por ello, lo último que quería era volverlo a poner intranquilo.

- no creo que pueda tocar con ella si esta rota.- el muchacho volvió a bajar la vista sin poder evitarlo.- y no es justo ¡nunca he hecho nada malo, siempre lo complazco, en la escuela, en la casa¿por qué tiene que ser así?- Hiroshi se recostó sobre la mesa tratando de controlarse.

Escuchó como K se puso de pie, y escucho que se acercaba, para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo, Hiroshi no se lo impidió, necesitaba desahorgarse y su manager era el único disponible en el momento, y aún cuando a veces diera miedo, K se estaba comportando con esa amabilidad tan poco común en él, pero que el guitarrista sabía que tenía con aquellos que le importaban.

- no se de que me estas hablando.- comenzó a decir el rubio.- y tampoco te voy a forzar a hablar si no quieres... no me gusta verte así, no a ti que siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿por qué me dices eso?.- Hiroshi levantó la mirada, escudriñando a K.

- no lo sé... me agradas, mas que los demás... no es algo que sepa como explicar.- y acto seguido, sabiendo que Hiroshi podría largarse de ahí, le limpió las lágrimas, delineando su rostro con cuidado.- no se porque me preocupo así por ti, porque, a pesar de que Shuichi es el vocalista y es al que debo de mantener aquí, es a ti a quien quiero mantener cerca.

- dime que no has sido poseído por un ente alienígena.- rogó Hiroshi, al saber que K podía realmente ser tierno si se lo proponía.

- no... sólo me gustas.

Hiroshi no supo que contestar a ello, de todas formas, no hubiera podido, terminando de decir aquello, K se había puesto de pie para retirarse. Dejando al joven pelirrojo solo, con las últimas palabras de K dando vueltas por su cabeza.

-0o0-

Dos días mas tarde, Hiroshi ya estaba mucho mas tranquilo, por supuesto, el coraje seguía subiéndosele a la garganta cuando veía a su padre, pero la cara de arrepentimiento de este le impedía decirle nada. Shuichi le había hablado desde NG para pedirle que fuera, sabía que no tenía guitarra para practicar en su casa, pero podría usar las que estaban en NG, Hiroshi no puso ningún pero y se encaminó a la disquera.

Incluso iba pensando que, tal vez si se lo pidiera amablemente a Seguchi o a Sakano, le permitirían tomar prestada una de las guitarras eléctricas para llevársela, en lo que reponía la de madera, misma que le gustaba más por el sonido.

- _"deja de pensar en eso Hiroshi... concéntrate"._- se repetía el joven una y otra vez... necesitaba pensar en "Blind Game" o no podría tocarla.

Llegó y saludó a todos con una sonrisa, como siempre Suguro estaba un poco exasperado con la hiperactividad tan normal en Shuichi, y el joven de pelos rosados lo saludó con ojos enormes y, Hiro podía asegurarlo, estrellitas y corazones a su lado.

- ne Hiro... ohayo

- Yuki otra vez ¿ne?

- haaaiii.- respondió el pelirrosa, con una sonrisa aún mayor.

El guitarrista sonrió y cogió una de las guitarras eléctricas que estaban en el lugar y comenzaron a practicar para el concierto que tenían la siguiente semana, sin embargo, Hiro no se veía concentrado, equivocaba las notas o se adelantaba unos tiempos.

- Hiro... – Shuichi lo miraba con aquellos enormes ojos de preocupación, sin saber que hacer.

- no pasa nada, sólo estoy distraído.

- podemos parar si quieres

-no, estoy bien.- volvió a decir el pelirrojo, tratando de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente convincente para Suguru, porque sabía que a Shuichi una sonrisa le bastaba... pero el tecladista lo miraba de manera extraña.

-¿por qué no bajamos por algo de comer?.- propuso Fujisaki al fin.

- ¡comida!

Y el vocalista salió disparado, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él, cuando esta desapareció, no había rastro de su compañero.

- ¿estas bien Nakano?

- no realmente... pero no te preocupes, me pondré bien.

- ¿es... ? bien, se que lo harás.- y sonrió, encaminándose también a la cafetería.

Hiroshi pudo notar que Suguru se había abstenido de preguntar, probablemente para no perturbarlo con algo así, y lo agradeció profundamente. Dejó la guitarra eléctrica recargada en un banco y comenzó a salir de la habitación, cuando K entró.

- ¿esta solo?, ¿y Shindou?

- bajó a comer algo junto con Suguru.

- bien, no te muevas.- K salió momentáneamente, y luego volvió a entrar con una guitarra de madera en sus manos.- toma, no puedo dejar que el guitarrista pierda práctica ni un solo momento.

Hiro no tomó la guitarra de inmediato, su cerebro seguía procesando las cosas, K estaba parado frente a él, con una guitarra de las mejores que había en Japón, misma que Hiroshi sabía que era mas cara que la que tenía, porque la había codiciado desde hacía mucho tiempo... pero no le había dicho a nadie mas que a Shuichi y... claro, ahora, Hiro podía ver de donde provenía todo eso... pero si la idea había sido de Shuichi ¿por qué K no quería que él se la diera¿por qué se la estaba dando él?

- a... arigatou K-san.- el joven tomó el instrumento y lo miró detenidamente.

K inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y planeó en retirarse, antes de que Hiroshi viera ese "detalle" y exigiera una explicación al respecto, misma que no iba a ser capaz de dar por múltiples razones que tampoco pensaba compartir con el muchacho... pero, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, porque la voz de Hiroshi, llamándolo, lo congeló en su lugar.

- K... ¿qué es esto?

Demasiado tarde para intentar huir.

- la Marca.

- no es verdad... es muy pequeña como para ser la Marca.- comentó Hiroshi

- ¿firma del fabricante tal vez?

- K por favor.

- mi magnun puede responderte si gustas.- y acto seguido sacó su arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Hiroshi, eso siempre le había funcionado cuando no quería explicar nada, por lo general, la gente huía sin preguntar mas.

-dispara.- retó el joven, sabiendo que K nunca lo haría.- o contéstame.

- ... – el manager bajó su arma y desvió la mirada.- bien... ¿qué se te figura que sea?

Hiroshi volvió a poner su vista en el diseño que estaba sobre el mango de la guitarra, donde solo aquel que la sostenía podía observarlo, sin embargo, a Hiroshi no se le figuró a nada, tenía serios problemas para identificar las letras del alfabeto occidental, y estaba seguro de que eso eran, podía distinguir una H, o al menos, eso creía que era, pero esos dos palos que salían del lado derecho de la H no le decían nada, no recordaba una letra que tuviera un palito hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, diagonalmente hablando.

- no tengo idea.- se rindió el joven.

-lo cual es excelente, porque no tendrás que matarte para descubrirlo.

- pero tu sabes que es

- no me dejarás hasta que no te lo diga ¿cierto?

- si.

K suspiró con resignación, se acercó a una mesa y tomó la pluma de Shuichi, junto con un papel en blanco, se acercó a Hiroshi y le pidió que escribiera la H del alfabeto occidental, el joven así lo hizo.

- bien, ahora ¿cómo escribes mi nombre?

El muchacho trazó la letra de katakana que representaba el sonido de K.

- mmm, así no vas a descubrirlo nunca ¿qué no te dan clases de inglés?

- si.- protestó el joven de mal humor, no le gustaba que lo pusieran a adivinar.

- ¿cuál es la letra para mi nombre?

Hiroshi lanzó un bufido, no lo recordaba, así que, y aunque pareciera un tonto frente a su manager, comenzó a escribir todas las letras del alfabeto, trabándose de vez en cuando por no recordar el orden, sin embargo, pronto llegó a la K.

- es esta, creo.

- si... júntalas.

Hiroshi escribió la H y la K juntas, y pronto se dio cuenta de que el lado derecho de la H, al ser recto, podía sacar a la K al mismo tiempo, y eso era lo que estaba en su guitarra. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del muchacho.

- ¿por qué?- logró articular.

- si hace dos días no hubieras estado tan molesto, no te hubiera sido difícil adivinarlo, estoy seguro de eso... te dije que me agradabas... mas específicamente que me gustabas, probablemente tu cerebro no lo asimiló del todo al estar tan enojado.

-pero que no Shuichi...

- me dijo que la querías, si, alguna vez lo mencionó... así que, cuando me dijiste que ya no tenías guitarra, salí a comprarla, y por un excelente precio.- acarició su magnun ligeramente, provocando que el joven pusiera los ojos en blanco.- ¿qué?

- nada, es solo que me sorprende como es que siempre logras lo que tu quieres como quieres aún cuando no sea el método mas...

Hiroshi tuvo que callarse, a menos de que quisiera agotar todo su aire, los labios de K estaban sobre los suyos, dejándolo frío... ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer¿responderle?... ¿empujarlo?. Sin que Hiro lo sintiera, sus propias manos se enlazaron en el cuello de K, y el cuerpo del joven fue cediendo hasta relajarse y permitirse corresponderle a su manager.

Se separaron solo hasta que el aire fue indispensable.

Hiroshi tenía un tono de rojo bastante notorio sobre sus mejillas y se veía un tanto conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que K parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, con sus ojos tan persuasivos como siempre y con el tono de piel normal que un ser humano tenía... aquella calma fue envidiada por Hiro de momento¿cómo demonios lograba esa maldita calma?

K se arregló la corbata y rozó el hombro de Hiroshi antes de marcharse, tenía que arreglar lo del concierto de la semana próxima, y estaba seguro de que el muchacho se pondría sumamente nervioso si alguien entraba y los veía en una situación comprometedora, además, tanto Shuichi como Suguru debían de estar esperándolo para comer algo antes de tocar.

Unos minutos después, y cuando el pelirrojo confirmó que el enrojecimiento había desaparecido, tomó su guitarra y bajó a la cafetería, mientras iba tocando "Break Trough" , medio susurrando la canción de vez en cuando. Llegó con sus amigos, pero no le preguntaron de donde había salido el instrumento, Hiroshi estaba bastante contento tocando y no deseaban interrumpirlo, Shuichi reconoció la canción de inmediato y comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

- kokoro kara suki da to ii kireru dare ka ni nanno deaeru darou...

Sin embargo, y como había pasado antes, Hiroshi cambió la tonada sin darse cuenta, tocando de nuevo aquella melodía que antes le ocasionaba nostalgia... pero que ahora, parecía aliviarle. Por supuesto, el vocalista no la reconoció, y esperó a que Hiroshi terminara para preguntarle.

- Hiro... ¿es nueva?

- si.- el pelirrojo se sentó con ellos, dejando la guitarra apoyada en la silla.- te la iba a enseñar antes, pero con todo lo que pasó, lo olvidé.

- no importa, es muy bonita... y un poco triste.

- yo también pensé eso, pero ahora hasta me parece maravillosa... en fin.

- ¿tiene nombre?.- preguntó el pelirrosa, con los ojos clavados en su amigo.- porque estaba pensando que podríamos ponerle "Nostalgic".

Días atrás, el guitarrista habría aceptado sin rechistar, ya que ese era el efecto que tenía sobre él, sin embargo, ahora le parecía que esas notas le quitaban toda la nostalgia que tenía, y mirando a Shuichi con una sonrisa le contestó.

- "Anti nostalgic" me suena mejor.

* * *

Squeee!

Sí, probablemente los fans de Hiro/Ayaka deseen matarme en estos momentos... así que me iré a refugiar a un lugar seguro XD.


	2. Descuidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen y no gano nada jugando con ellos, tal vez solo mi entretenimiento personal y el de aquellos que lean la historia.

Sé que Hiro esta enamorado de Ayaka y que no es gay, pero igual que en el capítulo anterior, es solo un fic y tengo derecho de imaginar lo que guste. (Eso no significa que no me gusta Ayaka, de hecho creo que es una excelente pareja para Hiro... pero K también me agrada bastante y me gusta más esa pareja imaginaria).

En vista de que el fic obtuvo muy buenas respuestas (la mayoría, sino es que todas, pidiendo una continuación) voy a continuarlo. Como siempre, las opiniones corren a su cuenta. Y les pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando por la continuación.

* * *

**Obstáculos Momentáneos**

de Uyuki

**Cap. 2.- Descuidos**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que todo el asunto de la guitarra de Hiroshi había sucedido. El músico ahora tenía un nuevo instrumento, cortesía de su Manager, y ahora solo había que arreglar los últimos detalles para el concierto que iban a dar aquella tarde. Shuuichi no había notado absolutamente nada en los últimos días porque su relación con Yuki lo absorbía tanto, que a veces hasta olvidaba que tenia que trabajar por las mañanas y llegaba una hora mas tarde.

Si su concentración fuera tan buena como la de Suguru, Shuuichi habría notado que de vez en vez, tanto K como Hiroshi desaparecían del estudio por un cuarto de hora para después volver, nunca juntos por supuesto. También habría notado que su Manager le había dado ya un par de aventones a su mejor amigo cuando este no traía la moto... cosa que K no hacia con nadie mas a menos de que fuera necesario o de que necesitara arrastrar a Shuuichi de la casa de Yuki al trabajo. También habría notado que el humor de Hiro había mejorado notablemente desde hacia una semana exactamente y que de vez en vez se le quedaba viendo al mango de su guitarra muy fijamente antes de sonrojarse.

Pero claro, Shuuichi jamás notaria esa clase de detalles, su cerebro simplemente no podía concentrarse en todas las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, tanto Suguru como Sakano si habían notado sutiles cambios entre la relación del guitarrista y el Manager de Bad Luck, no habían comentado nada a nadie porque esperaban a ver si era algo de lo que debieran preocuparse o si solamente era algo momentáneo. Además, estaba el detalle del concierto. No podían darse el lujo de desviar su atención en algo que podría no significar nada.

Aquella mañana Hiroshi había llegado a NG una hora antes de lo usual, con la esperanza de poder pasar un rato a solas con K. El hecho de que fuera su Manager no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. No podía dejar que el personal se enterara por supuesto, seria catastrófico y le daría un par de problemas. Tampoco podía dejar que Shuuichi se enterara, si bien sabia que su amigo lo apoyaría al cien por ciento, el cantante no era capaz de mantener un secreto y en menos de una hora todos los diarios de Tokyo lo sabrían. Ni que decir de su familia.

Así que ambos se habían quedado en las mismas de antes. Debían mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo como fuera posible, tal vez en algún momento le permitirían a la banda saberlo, pero de momento nada podía salir a la luz.

-Nakano.

El pelirrojo volteo de inmediato, encontrándose con la pistola de K en lugar de con sus ojos.

-hola K... ¿Podrías? - pregunto el pelirrojo señalando la pistola.

-lo siento

El rubio dejó de apuntar a la frente del muchacho de inmediato y asumió una pose mas relajada mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol. Aquello provocó una reacción bastante interesante en las mejillas del más joven.

-que haces aquí tan temprano Nakano? apenas y son las 8.

-lo sé, es solo que mas tarde hay mucha gente y no podemos platicar tranquilamente.

K asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, sabía a lo que se refería el guitarrista y no podía más que estar de acuerdo con él. Con una mano le indicó que lo siguiera y el joven así lo hizo. K abrió uno de los salones de conferencia e invitó a Hiro a sentarse. Las cortinas estaban corridas.

El guitarrista tomo asiento y antes de que pudiera decir nada K le robó un fugaz beso, mismo que provoco que mas sangre se acumulara sobre su rostro, tomando el mismo tono que su roja cabellera.

-y... ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó K cuando se separó para sentarse frente al joven.

Hiro abrió la boca, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir volvió a cerrarla. No había pensado en ningún tema de conversación por supuesto, solo había pensado en hablar.

-¿y bien? - preguntó el rubio con cierto tono de impaciencia.

-de acuerdo. ¿Cuando crees que sea conveniente dejar que Shuuichi lo sepa? Porque se que no es la persona mas hábil del mundo para notar nada, pero últimamente Suguru se me ha quedado viendo en ocasiones, como si deseara preguntarme algo pero al final se arrepintiese.

K se quedo mirándolo un par de segundo en silencio, el también había notado que Suguru sospechaba algo, y que si no decía nada no era precisamente por consideración hacia Hiroshi, sino porque no quería probar la mágnum de K disparando contra su frente.

Y aun así, el rubio estaba seguro de que no iban a poder mantener una relación decente en secreto por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos cometería una imprudencia. Un beso fugaz sin echarle cerrojo a la puerta, un roce de manos en una junta... y quien sabe que cosas mas.

-de acuerdo, deja que pase el concierto y nos ocuparemos de esto entonces. No quiero que Shuuichi se distraiga más de lo que ya lo hace. Tengo suficiente con que su mente este siempre en Yuki Eiri como para que también se centre en nosotros.

-de acuerdo, me parece justo. Ahora si me permites, voy a comer algo.

Hiroshi se puso de pie con la intención de salir del estudio, sin embargo no logró dar muchos pasos antes de que la mano de K se cerrara en su muñeca y lo jalara rápidamente para darle un beso. El guitarrista ni se quejó, no tenía razones para hacerlo por supuesto. ¿De cuando acá iba a estar rechazando besos gratis de aquel condenado rubio?

Fue entonces que, en un rápido abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Y los oídos de Hiroshi lograban captar voces no muy lejanas. El joven tuvo que hacer presión en el pecho de K para separarlo rápidamente.

-¿qué te sucede?

Hiroshi solo señaló la puerta en silencio. K hizo un gesto de inocencia fingida y asintió. Si. Esa era la clase de errores que no permitirían guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo, debería tener mas cuidado la próxima vez. Recordar mentalmente cerrar todas las puertas y echarles seguro. Solo por si acaso.

Hiroshi por otro lado no estaba tan preocupado por quien pudiera enterarse. Estaba más perturbado por el hecho de que K, aquel rubio psicópata que disparaba a Shuuichi cada dos por tres, y que los había amenazado varias ocasiones, había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta. K no era del tipo que olvidara las cosas, al contrario, las recordaba mejor que nadie. ¿Acaso tanto le gustaba que lo hacia olvidar hasta los detalles mas simples como las puertas?

Hiro decidió que sería mejor no pensar mucho en ello y salió de la sala de conferencias solo. Sabía que K no saldría hasta 10 o 15 minutos después, para que no pareciera sospechoso.

-0o0-

Por la tarde, una hora antes del inicio del concierto, "Ruido" estaba a reventar de gente, la mayoría, fangirls desesperadas por plantar la mirada en los tres chicos que conformaban a una de las bandas mas famosas de momento. Los susodichos estaban detrás del escenario repasando las canciones o simplemente intentando respirar profundamente antes de salir con la multitud. Muy a pesar de todo, aun tenían pánico escénico de cuando en cuando. En especial Shuuichi, que sabía que Yuki estaría observándolo desde el fondo del club.

-Hiroooo.

El guitarrista separó su vista de la guitarra para observarlo y ponerle atención. Sabía que Shuuichi estaba ligeramente nervioso y lo entendía. El mismo estaba al borde de un colapso. Era la primera vez que tocaría sabiendo que su amante estaría escuchándolo. El pensamiento era perturbante.

-dime.

-¿Y si a Yuki no le agrada lo que canto? yo se que usualmente dice que no tengo talento y eso, pero me gustaría que por una vez me dijera algo agradable cuando acabe el concierto, me gustaría saber que cuento totalmente con su apoyo y que me dirá que soy fabuloso aun cuando tal vez no sea verdad.

-Shuuichi no seas tonto. Eres buen cantante. Yuki sólo lo dice por molestarte, así te demuestra su amor aparentemente.

-ouuuu.

-vamos, relájate. Respira hondo y déjalo salir.

Sin aviso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió sonoramente y K entró tranquilamente sujetando su mágnum con fuerza. Su vista paso de Suguru a Shuuichi y de Shuuichi a Hiroshi.

-están listos para ustedes ahora.

-¿QUÉ? - gritó Shuuichi, su temblor de piernas comenzó de nuevo. Su mente se quedó en blanco de un momento a otro.

-pero el concierto no es hasta las 5.

-Nakano... si yo digo ahora, es ahora.- y de inmediato una pistola estaba apuntando a la frente del pelirrojo.

-claro... salimos en cinco minutos.

-excelente.

Tan rápido como había llegado, K salió del pequeño estudio sin nada más que decir y sin atreverse a darle una rápida mirada al guitarrista. Suguru estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. No tenía caso revolver las aguas mansas de momento.

-¡Hirooooo!

-Shuuichi respira y apúrate hay que salir ya.

Hiroshi lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó al escenario. Todo aquel temblor que lo había atacado antes desapareció de inmediato al escuchar el ruido de las fangirls. Shuuichi y Hiroshi sonrieron mutuamente, no importaba que tan nerviosos estuvieran momento atrás, una vez con el micrófono en frente todo volvía a la normalidad y la música fluía de la manera más natural.

El joven pelirrosa cantó con todo su corazón y entusiasmo, mirando de vez en vez hasta el fondo del auditorio, donde un hombre alto de cabello rubio y gafas lo miraba atentamente. Shuuichi no podía ver tan lejos, pero de haber tenido un par de binoculares habría notado que el escritor sonreía levemente. Le gustaba ver cantar a su Shuu.

Por otro lado, Hiroshi tenía toda su atención concentrada en la guitarra y en obtener las notas perfectas en todo momento para no desentonar con la voz de su mejor amigo. No miraba muchas veces hacia la audiencia porque sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se fundía con su instrumento. Pero cada que los abría, miraba de reojo hacia uno de los lados, donde otro hombre rubio con gafas y una mágnum en su mano lo observaba.

En un arranque impulsivo, Hiroshi dio un giro en su lugar, siempre con los ojos abiertos. Cuando K estuvo en su rango de visión, le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía. Solo duró un segundo pero fue suficiente para que el Manager sonriera abiertamente.

En verdad le encantaba aquel chico.

-0o0-

Como las veces anteriores, el concierto había sido todo un éxito. La banda se había ganado el corazón de todas las nuevas fangirls y habían reconquistado a las que ya antes los hubieran escuchado o visto en vivo. Por supuesto, el look de galanes que tenían y aquellas sonrisas maravillosas ayudaban en montones. Pero había que admitir que cantaban bastante bien.

Shuuichi estaba particularmente contento porque Yuki había ido a verlo, sabía que el escritor no gustaba mucho de la música que él creaba con sus otros dos compañeros, pero el hecho de saber que Yuki se tomaba la molestia de ir a sus conciertos lo ponía de buen humor y le ayudaba a seguir escribiendo letras para futuros álbumes. Y con toda aquella emoción, el pelirrosa no notó que Hiroshi había desaparecido de un momento a otro del cuarto.

El guitarrista había tenido el debido cuidado de ser lo suficientemente silencioso al salir, al menos su amigo no lo notaría por un buen rato, hasta que su hormona se estabilizara lo suficiente como para dejarlo pensar con cierta coherencia. Suguru era punto y a parte. Hiro había notado que el chico lo había seguido con la mirada pero no había dicho nada. Tal vez hablaría con el después.

Avanzó por los pasillos con calma hasta que logró visualizar a K. El guitarrista trató de ocultar su sonrisa sin mucho éxito y se acercó a su Manager.

-¿y bien?, ¿alguna queja del concierto?

-no... tal vez podrían ponerle mas entusiasmo, tú sabes, algo por las fans... pero dentro de lo que cabe estuvo bien. Y ese giro tuyo...

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo de la nada. En el interior del chico, la hormona adolescente comenzó a dar brinquitos de emoción. Si K no lo besaba en ese momento, aquella hormona podría volverse un tanto agresiva y obligaría al cuerpo de Hiro a tomar acciones contra el cuerpo de K de manera inmediata.

Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de ningún ataque. K sabía que era el momento oportuno para besarlo y lo hizo con una pasión tal que el chico no estuvo seguro si aun seguía estando con el loco psicópata de su Manager. Fue un beso mucho más dulce que los anteriores. Un beso que demandó que los labios de Hiro se abrieran para dejar que una lengua ajena se introdujera en ellos. Los demás sentidos del guitarrista dejaron de funcionar. Solo estaba el dulce néctar de K... y esas manos que se metían sin permiso por debajo de su camisa.

De pronto, la mano de K se abrió paso entre el pantalón del chico permitiéndole tocar la piel de la cadera del joven. Hiro tuvo que ahogar un gemido y romper el beso. Estaban en un lugar demasiado público.

-K... no es que no me agrade esta extraña disposición tuya tan... sensual. Pero creo que deberíamos parar.

-¿Porque?

-es un lugar demasiado público, el otro día se nos olvidó cerrar la puerta. K, nos estamos dejando llevar. ¿Y si alguien se entera?

-entonces lidiaremos con ello. ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte tanto por lo que pasará y concentrarte en lo que está pasando? Nakano, te preocupas demasiado.

-y tu te despreocupas demasiado.- refutó el joven, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

K lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia si con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su mano libre subió lentamente por el costado del chico, acariciándole por encima de la ropa con una suavidad de la que no se habría creído capaz. Hiroshi enroscó sus brazos en los hombros de K mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del hombre, aun tratando de ahogar mas gemidos. ¿Como era posible que su Manager, ese que siempre le andaba apuntando con la pistola a todo el mundo, tuviera semejante efecto sobre él?

-te agrada que haga esto. ¿No es así? - afirmó mas que preguntó K.

Hiroshi hizo un extraño gemido que el rubio interpretó como un si. Finalmente dejó de combatirlo y las manos de K se sintieron con más libertad de explorar el cuerpo del pelirrojo. No dejaría un solo rincón sin explorar.

-o0o-

Cuatro días habían pasado del concierto. Bad Luck había estado yendo continuamente al estudio para hacer algunas grabaciones de nuevas canciones para el disco que se lanzaría en dos meses. En aquel momento, el estudio estaba vacío, tan solo ocupado por la presencia de Nakano, el cual trataba de afinar su guitarra correctamente. La verdad era que había llegado 1 hora antes para tener un momento a solas con K antes de que el Manager se ocupara en otra cosa. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar al resto de la banda.

Suguru entró en el cuarto en silencio, mirándolo fijamente y repasando la pregunta que tenia mentalmente. Necesitaba saber.

-¿Nakano... tienes un minuto?

-¿qué sucede Suguru?

-hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.- dijo el chico acercándose a él. Respiró hondamente y entonces, soltó la bomba.- ¿Desde hace cuanto que K y tu...? Tu sabes... se... ven.

Hiroshi se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. Así que Suguru había estado poniendo atención a sus idas y venidas por NG. ¿Pero que tanto sabría? Si el chico solo estaba suponiendo algo, Hiroshi podría hacer que el rumor no se esparciera por un tiempo. Pero si los había visto, entonces tendría que tener cuidado con lo que dijera. Después de todo, Shuuichi podría notarlo también si empezaba a notar un cambio de conducta en Suguru y en él mismo.

-¿que sabes?

-los vi hace cuatro días en el pasillo, no quise interrumpirlos... mas que nada por mi bienestar físico y por un sentido de preservación. Y no me atrevía a decirte nada. Hasta hoy. Necesito saber Nakano.

-¿porque? No es algo que te afecte demasiado.

-no. Pero podría. Nakano, tu sabes como se pone Shuuichi cada que tiene un argumento con Yuki. No digo que tú seas igual, pero has considerado que si llegases a tener una especie de argumento con K, sería un tanto incómodo tenerlo como tu Manager aún y verlo todo el día... todos los días.

Hiroshi tuvo que admitir que Suguru tenía un punto. Y si, el pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia.

-lo he considerado Suguru, créeme que si... y mi intención es hablar con K seriamente sobre el asunto, peor no ahora.

-¿cuándo?- siguió presionando el tecladista.

-cuando yo lo crea conveniente.

En aquel momento Shuuichi apareció por la puerta y ambos tuvieron que cambiar de conversación rápidamente. Suguru sabia que aquella relación seguía siendo un secreto y no planeaba ponerlos al descubierto solo porque si. Solo esperaba que las palabras que había tenido con Nakano surtieran algún efecto en el joven y que hablara con K.

No era que al chico le molestara que ambos mantuvieran una relación más allá de Manager-Guitarrista. De hecho había sonreído cuando los había visto cuatro días atrás. Era solo que el temperamento de K era bastante voluble y Suguru no quería saber que pasaría si aquel par algún día comenzaba a pelear.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sakano, acompañado por K, entraron al estudio de grabación.

-bien muchachos, tenemos que grabar las canciones para fin de mes, por favor podrían concentrarse un poco. Quiero acabar antes de las 4.- comento Sakano.

-claro que sí.- respondieron los tres a coro y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

-o0o-

Grabar las 15 canciones que contendría el disco no fue tan sencillo como todos esperaban. Había que hacer correcciones a cada momento por lo que siempre tardaban varios días en tener una versión definitiva. Además, estaba el detalle de que Shuuichi nunca llegaba a tiempo. Y últimamente Hiroshi desaparecía de repente sin avisarle a nadie.

Con todo y todo, el disco quedo terminado tres días antes de la fecha límite y Sakano se permitió un respiro de alivio, si no mal recordaba era la primera vez que todo le salía bien y que todo estaba a tiempo. Era como un milagro.

Hiroshi regresó al estudio por las llaves de su moto, mismas que había dejado olvidadas en una de las sillas. Cuando entró, K cerró la puerta por detrás del joven metiéndole un buen susto.

-¿por qué haces eso, te gusta verme brincar acaso?

-francamente...

Hiroshi sonrió y comenzó a buscar sus llaves... hasta que oyó el sonido de las mismas mientras eran agitadas por la mano de su Manager.

-olvidaste esto Nakano.

-sí... las encontraste.

-te las daré a cambio de algo.

El guitarrista se quedo inmóvil un momento, como si estuviera considerando la oferta seriamente. Se acercó a K lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios mientras su mano se estiraba para coger las llaves. K no opuso resistencia y se las entrego al joven de inmediato, pero no dejo ir a Hiroshi.

Como en ocasiones anteriores, las manos de K se metieron entre la playera del joven con toda la mala intención de querer sacarle la playera. Un gemido escapo de la boca del guitarrista.

Y como siempre pasa, lo inevitable sucedió. El cliché de los clichés cuando se trata de mantener una relación secreta en una oficina. Alguien abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto sin esperar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Thoma Seguchi solo pudo soltar algo parecido a un "nggg" antes de carraspear fuertemente.

La pareja brincó y se separó tan rápidamente que por un segundo, Thoma creyó que todo era parte de su imaginación. Pero la playera desordenada de Hiroshi y el pelo revuelto de K le indicaron que no había sido un juego de su mente.

-veo que están ocupados.- fue todo lo que pudo decir el presidente de la compañía.- les molestaría venir a mi oficina un segundo, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Dio media vuelta y salió del estudio. Hiroshi y K se miraron antes de seguirlo. Seguchi no parecía molesto ni mucho menos, pero había que ver que el hombre nunca aparentaba físicamente lo que estaba pensando. Solo había que recordar cuando le pidió a Shuuichi que dejara de ver a Yuki con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era alguien de quien nunca sabías que esperar.

Una vez en la oficina Seguchi se sentó tras su escritorio tranquilamente y los miró durante largo rato, pensando en lo que diría... y en el efecto que tendrían sus palabras sobre la pareja.

-no me molestan las relaciones de mis empleados, ustedes lo saben. Al menos no usualmente. No me interesa lo que hagan en su tiempo libre y francamente preferiría no saberlo. Pero un romance con alguien dentro de la oficina no me parece la mejor idea de todas. Mas que nada por la reputación que eso podría traernos y por los efectos secundarios que tiene en ustedes. Nakano, has estado desapareciendo constantemente. Se que en Shindou es normal, y a estas alturas del partido no me importa si el vocalista no llega a tiempo. Pero tú eres otra cosa. No voy a tolerar que mantengan una relación si eso les afecta en su trabajo. Voy a tener que pedirles que dejen de verse y se concentren en lo que están haciendo si no quieren ser despedidos, o que aprendan a controlarse en público si desean mantenerse juntos. Pueden marcharse.

Ambos salieron sin decir una palabra y cerraron la puerta tras de sí lentamente.

-honestamente, creí que estaría mas molesto.- confesó Hiroshi.

-yo también. Pero no lo estaba, tal vez lo agarramos de buen humor, uno nunca sabe.

-pero tiene razón K. No podemos seguir actuando así en la oficina.- Hiroshi le tomó la mano.- tenemos que controlar nuestros impulsos, no creo que a Shuuichi le caería en gracia si yo perdiera mi empleo por algo como esto.

-te entiendo. Tendré mas cuidado y tú podrías ser menos escandaloso.

Por toda respuesta, Hiroshi le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. Sabía que era un tanto escandaloso de vez en vez, sobre todo cuando la mano de K insistía en recorrer su pantorrilla, pero escucharlo en voz alta no sonaba tan agradable.

-vamos, te invito a comer.- sugirió el rubio pasándole una mano por el hombro.

Hiroshi asintió.

* * *

Ah, creo que he dejado un final muy abierto… o tal vez no. No estoy segura de cómo consideren ustedes este final, pero se que mi musa dejó de trabajar en ese momento y desde hace ya tiempo no he logrado sacar más. Tal vez necesite ideas nuevas.

Pero bueno, ahí queda el segundo capítulo y estoy considerando si hacer o no una tercera y última parte (porque ya una cuarta sería demasiado). Ya veré después a ver si a mi musa se le ocurre algo.

O tal vez alguien tenga sugerencias (no significa que vaya a tomarlas todas pero tal vez se me ocurra que hacer).

Gracias por su apoyo n-n, que es por todos aquellos que me dejaron un review que esto aumentó un capítulo más.

Uyuki.


	3. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami y solo ella sabe lo que hacen en sus ratos libres. Se que, en el canon, Hiro esta enamorado de Ayaka… pero me agrada mucho la pareja que forma con K y esto es lo que ha salido.

Dios mío… más de un año en actualizar. De ser ustedes ya habría golpeado a la autora n-n. Lo siento chicos, han esperado mucho, pero esto estaba estancado y luego con la universidad ni tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, el tercer capítulo ya esta aquí.

(A ver cuánto me toma escribir el cuarto… que esto ya va para largo).

* * *

**Obstáculos Momentáneos**

de Uyuki

**Cap. 3.- Al descubierto**

Después de la llamada de atención que habían recibido por parte de Thoma ambos habían dejado de ser tan obvios mientras trabajaban. Hiroshi se concentraba en tocar su guitarra y seguir a Shuichi con el cambio de ritmo. Por su parte, K se concentraba en conseguirles entrevistas y lugares donde tocar en público para seguir promocionando el nuevo disco que habían sacado.

Sorprendentemente, los encuentros cercanos del _tercer tipo_ entre el guitarrista y el manager de Bad Luck descendieron drásticamente cuando Sakano anunció que quería hacer una gira por todo Tokyo. Los chicos tenían que ocuparse todo el tiempo de los ensayos así de cómo dar entrevistas y firmar autógrafos de las fans.

K también tenía que hacer varios acuerdos con periodistas y lugares para conciertos, muchos de los acuerdos involucraban a su preciosa mágnum cuando un "no" escapaba de los labios de quien estuviera hablando con él, mismo que cambiaba por un "si" en menos de tres segundos.

Y dado que los encuentros entre ambos se habían disminuido, tanto Hiro como K ansiaban cada día más poder besarse con intensidad, poder encerrarse en el primer cuartito que vieran para poder tocarse como solían hacerlo. Pero las fans siguiéndolos por todos lados no ayudaban ni tantito.

Así que una noche, cuando el grupo había terminado temprano y todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, K se escabulló por los pasillos del pequeño hotel en silencio, intentando todo para no ser escuchado por alguien. Llegó al cuarto de Hiroshi y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

Un guitarrista medio dormido le abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba revuelto y todavía se le veía el almohadazo, posiblemente el chico había caído rendido después del espectáculo. K lo entendía, después de todo él también estaba mortalmente agotado. Pero el deseo de ver el cuerpo del guitarrista era mucho más fuerte que su deseo de dormir.

-hola Hiro.

-K, tengo sueño, ven mañana.

-oh vamos, no hemos tenido ni un minuto juntos desde que comenzó la gira, no esperarás que venga mañana cuando también estarás dormido.

-de acuerdo, pasa entonces.

El manager sonrió malévolamente y cerró la puerta tras de si, las cortinas del cuarto no estaban corridas, y la luz de la luna entraba de lleno en el cuarto del guitarrista. K se sorprendió bastante de lo mucho que cambiaba el cuerpo del muchacho iluminado a media luz, parecía más sensual y mucho más brillante.

K se acercó a él y lo obligó a voltear para besarlo intensamente, Hiro no opuso resistencia y dejó que K lo fuera guiando hacia la cama del cuarto, sus ojos cerrándose ante el contacto de una lengua ajena recorriendo su cuello apasionadamente.

Ambos cayeron a la cama y K no perdió tiempo en sacarle la playera a Hiro. Sin embargo, cuando el manager se detuvo por unos segundos para quitarse la mágnum y las balas que siempre cargaba consigo Hiro se fue sumiendo de nuevo en un sueño profundo, con lo que, para cuando K estaba mas que dispuesto a seguir la acción, el guitarrista ya estaba roncando.

-demonios, se ha quedado dormido.

K pensó en irse, pero en vez de eso, se metió entre las sábanas y abrazó al chico protectoramente, nunca antes había dormido con Hiro, pero cuando se acomodó entre la almohada lo encontró verdaderamente relajante. Ya tendría tiempo en otro momento para poder terminar bien.

Porque, a pesar de que ambos se habían estado viendo por meses ya, (y que los encuentros que tenían siempre acababan en un K totalmente desnudo y en un Hiro en ropa interior), ninguno había llegado a la última base todavía. Era la primera vez del guitarrista con un hombre, y K no quería forzar la situación más de la cuenta…

Por lo visto, tendría que esperar un poco más, a que Hiro estuviera despierto, para ver si por fin, lograba poseer al chico que tanto amaba.

-o0o-

La gira duró otras 3 semanas, mismas que K iba y venía del cuarto de Hiro frecuentemente. Durante esas 3 semanas, solamente una vez Hiro había estado lo suficientemente despierto como para corresponder los besos de K. Ambos habían tenido que ahogar muchos gemidos en varias ocasiones para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacían.

-K…

-¿te agrada?- preguntó el manager inocentemente mientras que sus manos bajaban por el pecho del guitarrista lentamente.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gemido de placer por parte del pelirrojo. Un gemido que K adoraba escuchar, porque le daba la certeza de que era el único que lograba semejante éxtasis en el joven.

Aquel juego de caricias y besos prosiguió por espacio de dos horas, y durante varias veces, K había tenido que amordazar a Hiro para que sus gritos no se escucharan hasta la calle. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el guitarrista fuera tan ruidoso?

Entonces, llegó el momento en que ambos siempre se detenían, K estaba desnudo encima de Hiro, y éste había detenido los besos para pensar un poco. Amaba a su manager y quería llegar hasta el final… pero nunca había hecho nada parecido con otro hombre (con las mujeres no tenía tantos problemas) y no quería parecer un novato ante K.

-¿qué pasa?.- preguntó el rubio.

-no sé que hacer… ¿cómo se supone que?… tu sabes.

-oh.- K asintió levemente, entendiendo la preocupación de Hiro, después de todo, K no tenía una entrada normal como las chicas.

-deja que yo te muestre como se hace…

Hiro le tomó la palabra y K comenzó a hacer todo el trabajo pesado, guiando a su novio lentamente para que no perdiera detalle. Y aquello fue extremadamente placentero para ambos, K por fin había podido llegar a última base sin tener que detenerse y Hiro había descubierto el tremendo placer que le provocaba su novio.

Finalmente, ambos acabaron rendidos en la cama, bañados en sudor y con la respiración tan agitada que tuvieron que respirar profundamente un buen rato hasta lograr estabilizarse. Había sido una de las mejores noches que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido. Y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que habían recibido más placer de lo que habían creído posible.

-Hiro.

-dime…

-eres muy escandaloso¿querías que nos escucharan hasta Tokyo?

-hey.- el guitarrista se incorporó sobre sus codos y le dio un manotazo a K.- ¿quién tuvo la culpa?, de no ser por esa lengua tuya no hubiera gritado tanto.

-no insultes a mi lengua que yo se que te gustó… y mucho.

Hiroshi enrojeció ante semejante comentario y decidió que sería más sabio no quejarse más sobre el asunto. Después de todo _esa_ lengua si que estaba bien entrenada.

-quisiera que ya estuviéramos de vuelta.- comentó Hiro volviéndose a acostar.

-¿no te gustan las giras?

-no es eso, amo tocar y escuchar los gritos de la multitud… pero a veces me gustaría que tuviéramos más tiempo para nosotros. Estando todo el tiempo viéndonos a escondidas no nos ha ayudado.

-no, supongo que no. Pero ya solo te quedan 3 días más.- comentó K.

-¿y que pasará cuando volvamos¿seguiremos manteniendo esto en secreto¿seguiremos escondiéndonos como si fuéramos criminales?

-¿preferirías decírselo a todos?- preguntó K.

-no lo sé.- confesó el guitarrista, había estado pensando mucho en la relación y aún no había llegado a ningún lado.

K no hizo ningún comentario más, quería dejarle la decisión de "salir del clóset" a Hiro, dado que era a él a quien le preocupaba mucho más. K no conocía el significado de la palabra "vergüenza" y le venía valiendo gorro si el mundo lo sabía o no, después de todo, si alguien lo molestaba, podía ahuyentarlos con su mágnum.

Pero a Hiro si le afectaba, le gustara o no. Su reputación dentro de la banda se vería seriamente afectada, además, ya era suficiente que el mundo supiera de la relación entre Shuichi y Yuki… relación que, mal que bien, les había atraído más fans de las que ya tenían. Pero si Hiro también se revelaba… ¿qué pasaría?

-ya pensarás eso con calma.- dijo por fin K, acerándose a Hiro seductoramente.- por ahora, que tal si me dejas despejar tu mente.

Y Hiro respondió con una sonrisa de placer.

-o0o-

Para cuando la gira acabó, el grupo llegó a Tokyo aliviado porque ahora si podrían tomarse unas semanas para descansar, Thoma había estado de acuerdo en que el trabajo había sido pesado y de que todos merecían un poco de tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Shuichi por supuesto no perdió tiempo para hacer planes con Yuki, lo extrañaba demasiado, y lo único que deseaba ahora era estar con él tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Hiro por otro lado ya estaba pensando como pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones junto a K, a pesar de que el manager no tuviera tanto descanso, porque él debía seguir velando por todo el grupo, ver que se hicieran entrevistas, conseguir algún artículo en una revista o alguna presentación en la televisión.

-y bien Hiro… ¿ya has pensado que hacer con tu tiempo libre?

El guitarrista alzó la mirada ante la pregunta de su actual novio, ambos estaban en NG, K tenía cosas que arreglar y Hiroshi había decidido acompañarlo un rato, tal vez incluso podría sacarlo a comer algo cuando el rubio terminara sus cosas.

-pues… había querido pasarla contigo, pero pareces estar muy ocupado…- Hiro desvió la mirada ligeramente.

-nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para estar contigo. Hoy comeremos juntos, y en la noche pasaré por tu casa si gustas.

-que te parece si mejor yo paso a tu casa… Shuichi tiene la mala costumbre de llegar sin avistar y no me gustaría que nos encontrara en medio de… la acción.

K sonrió momentáneamente, una sonrisa que solo estaba destinada para Hiro y que mostraba lo mucho que lo amaba, no su sonrisa diabólica que ponía todos los días. Esta era diferente, una sonrisa amable.

-de acuerdo.

Y en ese momento, K decidió que ya no quería saber nada del trabajo y tomó a Hiro por la muñeca para acercarlo a sí y besarlo con intensidad. El guitarrista ni se quejó y dejándose llevar permitió que su manager lo arrinconara contra la pared para mayor comodidad. Hiroshi cerró los ojos y dejó que su amante lo besara cuanto quisiera.

Todo hubiera seguido bien de no ser porque ambos escucharon que algo caía al piso y un grito de sorpresa ahogado. Hiro abrió los ojos de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que K se volteaba.

En frente de ellos estaba Shuichi, totalmente sorprendido ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. No podía creerlo. Porque él estaba seguro de que Hiro había estado saliendo con Ayaka.

-disculpen… yo no sabia… que ustedes… bueno…- el joven cantante no podía ni siquiera poner la frase en orden.- creo que mejor me voy. Te veo después Hiro.

Y sin más salió de NG apresuradamente, aquella era una noticia que tenía que digerir, porque le había caído de sorpresa.

-bueno.- empezó a decir K mientras dejaba libre a su novio.- creo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por decirle que sales conmigo, al menos ya esta enterado.

Pero Hiro no contestó, no había podido adivinar si la reacción de su amigo había sido solo de la sorpresa o si de verdad estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Después de todo, Shuichi lo hacía heterosexual.

-o0o-

Cuando Shuichi llegó al departamento que compartía con Yuki aún seguía sorprendido. Su vista no le había fallado, K, su manager, estaba besando a Hiro de una forma que solamente un novio podía hacerlo (y Shuichi sabía eso porque era la misma manera en que Yuki lo besaba cuando estaba de buen humor).

Sabía que no tenía porque juzgar a Hiro, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo y lo había apoyado en la decisión de convertirse en novio de Yuki, le había dicho que el amor, sin importar el sexo de la otra persona, seguía siendo el sentimiento más importante de todos, y que si Shuichi prefería amar a un hombre no tenía de que avergonzarse.

Pero era diferente cuando se trataba de su amigo, al cual creía novio de Ayaka. Es más, estaba seguro de que en algún momento habían salido juntos, porque ambos habían conseguido sus citas cuando vendieran las mil copias de su nuevo disco, y Shuichi recordaba que Hiro se había desaparecido todo el fin de semana con la ex prometida del escritor.

Sin embargo… ahora parecía que Hiro también había cambiado de preferencias…

-pero K…- murmuró el cantante para sí.

-¿qué tanto estas murmurando?

Shuichi se espantó al escuchar aquella voz, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de en que momento Yuki había aparecido en la habitación. Seguro lo había escuchado entrar y había salido de su estudio para comprobar que fuera su novio y no Thoma o su hermana (porque había que ver que ambos tenían la mala costumbre de entrar como si fuera su casa…)

-nada, yo… lo siento, te interrumpí ¿verdad?

-si.

Shuichi bajó la mirada, sabía que Yuki no estaba particularmente de buen humor, tenía que terminar una obra y la editora ya le había puesto una fecha límite. El pobre no había dormido la noche anterior y era seguro que tampoco dormiría esta noche. Y Yuki necesitaba dormir para no molestarse.

-¿estás bien?.- preguntó el escritor sin poder evitarlo, Shuichi parecía conmocionado con algo.

-si…- murmuró el vocalista, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle a Yuki.- no.

Y no fue hasta entonces que el pelirosa comenzó a hablar, Yuki no interrumpió ni una sola vez, se imaginaba que la noticia fuera toda una sorpresa para el chico, y que solo hablando terminaría de digerirlo propiamente, así que decidió que, esa noche, su novio era más importante que su novela.

Ya entregaría aquello después, a fin que no tenía tanta prisa. Mizuki tendría que esperar un poco más.

-¿y tú que piensas de todo eso?.- preguntó Yuki cuando Shuichi se quedó en silencio.

-no lo sé. Estoy feliz por él, si el está contento entonces esta bien…

-pero.

-¿por qué me lo ocultó?.- preguntó el vocalista tristemente.- soy su mejor amigo… ¿crees que no confía en mi?. No entiendo por qué tendría que esconderme algo, yo nunca le diría nada, si el está contento yo lo apoyaría…

Yuki comprendía como se sentía su novio (no se lo iba a decir por supuesto, le gustaba mantener su actitud fría porque sabía que, si mostraba demasiado sus sentimientos, podía salir lastimado… y él sabía que no podría soportarlo una segunda vez).

-tal vez.- comenzó el escritor.- tal vez no sabía cómo decírtelo.

-o0o-

Mientras tanto, Hiro había regresado a su casa, quedándole a deber la comida a K. Necesitaba hablar con Shuichi, porque sabía que nunca debió haberle escondido nada a su mejor amigo. Nunca había querido que el vocalista se enterara de esa manera. Tal vez había esperado demasiado tiempo para decírselo.

Y ahora tenía que arreglar eso, no podía dejar a Shuichi creer que no confiaba en él.

* * *

Okey… no doy más, el capítulo se termina aquí en lo que pienso como seguir.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo ya no se ni para done va a jalar esto, los personajes han adquirido vida propia.

Como siempre, las sugerencias son bienvenidas.


	4. Si realmente lo amas

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, más que la perversión de mi cerebro.**  
**

Cuatro años... cuatro para continuar la historia. Una gran disculpa a todos los que han esperado que este fanfic continúe, gracias por no perder la esperanza. Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, y por lo que parece, habrá un quinto también. Ha obtenido tan buenos reviews que no puedo hacer menos que seguir.

Gracias a todos. Disfruten.

* * *

**Obstáculos momentáneos  
**

de Uyuki

**Cap 4.- Si de verdad lo amas…**

Al día siguiente, el ensayo de la banda fue más silencioso de lo usual. Shuuichi no sabía qué decirle a Hiro, y Hiro había estado evitando la mirada del pelirosa toda la mañana porque aún no sabía cómo explicarle que le había ocultado de su relación con K porque Shuuichi era incapaz de guardar un secreto. Suguru los había estado observando toda la mañana y supuso que el secreto de Hiro había sido descubierto por el vocalista. Aquel iba a ser un largo día.

Por supuesto, aún cuando gran parte de las canciones salían bien, era obvio que ninguno estaba al cien, Shuuichi se equivocaba de letra o se le olvidaba que tenía que seguir cantando y se quedaba en silencio. Hiro había dado muchas notas falsas, y en un ataque de desesperación, rasgó la guitarra tan fuerte que la cuerda se rompió.

-Ok, creo que es momento de un descanso, ¿no les parece?- comentó Suguru como quién no quiere la cosa. -voy por un café, ustedes pueden platicar mientras tanto.

Y sin más, salió del estudio.

Shuuichi volteó a ver a Hiro y el guitarrista suspiró. Iba a tener que decirle la verdad a su amigo.

-Shuuichi… lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada antes, yo…

-No, no tienes que disculparte Hiro, no tienes por qué decirme nada, es tu vida y tienes derecho a guardar secretos hasta de mí.

El tono de voz de Shuuichi era tan triste que Hiro se sintió culpable. Desde que tenía memoria siempre se habían contado todo, no tenían secretos entre sí. Ni siquiera ahora que Shuuichi estaba en una relación con Yuki había secretos (y la verdad es que Hiro sabía cosas de la vida sexual de su amigo que hubiera preferido nunca saber).

-No, no está bien. Tú y yo no deberíamos guardar esta clase de secretos, claramente afecta nuestra música.- y a modo de ejemplo, tomó la cuerda que se había roto. -K y yo tenemos algunos meses de estar saliendo... desde que mi padre rompió mi guitarra de hecho.

-¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-por favor no te ofendas… pero es que eres incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada y yo no quería que se supiera nada… de hecho, no estoy seguro de querer que se sepa.

Shuuichi pareció ofenderse por un segundo, pero cuando pensó un poco en su manera de actuar (en lo mucho que gritaba, en como confesaba cosas a todo el mundo, en lo que había llegado a contar en la oficina que hacía que el trabajo pareciera una película tres X) decidió que Hiro tenía razón.

Shuuichi no hubiera sido capaz de guardar el secreto más de tres minutos.

-lamento haberlos visto el otro día.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-lamento que nos hayas visto en la oficina. Seguchi ya nos había pedido que mantuviéramos nuestra relación fuera. No volverás a vernos así, lo prometo.

-no creo que a K le agrade mucho la idea.

-no, creo que no. Tal vez Seguchi tenga que acostumbrarse a nosotros… o a la magnum de K.

Shuuichi rió, bueno, había que ver que los métodos de convencimiento de K eran infalibles.

-¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-claro.

-¿por qué no quieres hacerlo público, no sería más fácil así?

Hiro guardó silencio, en realidad no estaba del todo seguro de por qué no quería que se supiera. Ciertamente no deseaba tener más fangirls atrás de él como había pasado con Shuuichi. Y tampoco quería que saliera en todos los periódicos, donde sus padres pudieran leerlo, o Ayaka. Aún no le había dicho nada a la chica y simplemente había estado dando excusas para no verla.

Pero más que nada, estaba el problema del mismo K. Si la relación llegara a acabarse en algún momento. ¿Qué pasaría con la banda? ¿Cómo podría ve los ojos todos los días?

-demasiados motivos. Prensa, fangirls, creo que el yo no estoy preparado para tanta atención todavía.

-¿lo amas?

-¿qué?

-¿amas a K? Está claro que lo deseas, a como le estabas metiendo la mano el otro día, no me queda duda. ¿Pero realmente lo amas?

Esta vez Hiro no contestó absolutamente nada. No lo sabía, apenas llevaban cuatro meses saliendo, no el tiempo suficiente para saber si lo amaba o no.

-piénsalo.- dijo Shuuichi, serio como pocas veces.- si lo amas en verdad, no debería preocuparte lo que diga la gente. No te importaría si se enteraran o no, si te persiguieran o no. Lo sé.

Shuuichi salió del estudio para ir por algo de comer y dejar a Hiro solo con sus pensamientos.

-o0o-

Las cosas transcurrieron con tranquilidad durante otros dos meses. Todos en la disquera sabían de K y Hiro (en parte porque Hiro había decidido que era bueno que supieran, y en parte porque Shuuichi no podía evitar hacer ruiditos extraños cada que los veía juntos). Tohma Seguchi les había vuelto a pedir que se abstuvieran de demostraciones amorosas en la oficina cuando los vio por tercera vez en un cuarto de conferencias medio desnudos, o los despediría a ambos.

Hiro estaba dispuesto a acatar la orden, pero K no iba a hacerlo. Trabajaban todo el día y sólo tenían un pequeño rato en la noche para verse, y el manager no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar tanto tiempo sin su amado Hiro. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y se dirigió a la oficina de Seguchi con una metralleta en mano. Diez minutos después estaba con Hiro diciéndole que ya no había problema con las demostraciones amorosas en la oficina.

-Seguchi no pudo decirme que no cuando le di mis argumentos.

-y tus argumentos fueron la metralleta en su frente, me imagino.

-por supuesto.

-no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme.

Durante el resto del día estuvieron grabando un par de canciones para el nuevo disco, a las 8 Suguru y Shuuichi se despidieron de todos y sólo quedaron Hiro y K en la oficina.

K estaba revisando varios papeles que solicitaban entrevistas con los integrantes de la banda mientras Hiro le hacía compañía. En una de esas, los ojos del rubio se posaron en una de las solicitudes, traía varias preguntas que querían hacerles y entre ellas resaltaba una en particular "¿Hiroshi Nakano está saliendo con alguien actualmente?" K alzó la mirada para ver al guitarrista, quién trataba de sacar alguna nueva melodía, tenían seis meses de salir juntos y K se preguntó si en algún momento harían pública su relación. No era que quisiera presionar al muchacho ni nada, pero le gustaría poder invitarlo a comer y besarlo en público en vez de a escondidas.

Hiro notó la mirada fija de K y volteó a verlo.

-¿pasa algo?

-¿cuándo planeas decirle a la prensa que estás saliendo conmigo? En todas las entrevistas que has dado no niegas ni afirmas estar en una relación.

-umm… no lo sé. Después.

-¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-a nada… es sólo que no quiero que sepan y que interrumpan mi privacidad.

Aquello no le agradaba al K, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó a Hiro. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a pararse de la silla para acorralarlo contra la pared. Empezó a acariciarlo y a besarlo con esa pasión desenfrenada tan característica suya. Las manos de Hiro reaccionaron de inmediato y comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del rubio.

K también le sacó la playera al chico y comenzó a lamerlo y a morderlo por todos lados hasta que Hiro no pudo detener sus gemidos. Deseaba a K. En ese momento. Ahí mismo en el piso.

Pero cuando K sintió la mano del joven sobre el cinturón de su pantalón, lo tomó de ambas manos y se las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, dejando a Hiro un poco inmovilizado.

-la prensa jamás se va a atrever a interrumpir este tipo de privacidad, de eso no te preocupes, pero quisiera poder besarte donde me diera la gana sin tener que andarme escondiendo. Quiero poder llevarte a comer, poder tirarte en un jardín y besarte hasta que me canse. Quiero que todas tus fangirls se enteren que eres MI novio, que sepan que fui yo quien te conquistó. Piénsalo. Tienes una entrevista en dos semanas, te preguntarán si sales con alguien. Me gustaría que dijeras que sales conmigo.

K soltó a Hiro y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Estaba seguro de haber excitado al muchacho lo suficiente como para que el sexo fuera extraordinariamente bueno aquella noche, lo que también esperaba era que lo hubiera convencido de aceptar su homosexualidad frente a las cámaras en un futuro no tan distante. O K terminaría por arrancarle la camisa y poseerlo en medio de un concierto.

Y eso sí que le daría mucho de que hablar a la prensa.

-¿nos vamos?

Hiro asintió y salió con K para ir a su casa. El chico no podía esperar a que llegaran, y apenas habían metido el coche al garaje, el guitarrista le arrancó la camisa de nuevo al manager para no dejar un solo centímetro sin explorar. Tal como K había esperado, aquella noche el sexo fue extraordinariamente bueno, tanto que no les había dado tiempo de llegar al cuarto y tuvieron que quedarse en la sala.

Hiro despertó a medianoche y vio a su amante profundamente dormido a su lado. Estaban en el piso de la sala, un poco incómodo en realidad para dormir, pero Hiro sabía mejor que despertar a K, así que sólo fue a buscar una cobija y se la echó encima.

El guitarrista pensó en lo que le había dicho el rubio algunas horas atrás. Tenía que aceptar que K tenía cierta razón en algo, no tenían por qué andarse ocultando de todos, era como si estuvieran haciendo algo mal y la verdad era que, con esa sensación de felicidad que inundaba a Hiro cada que veía al rubio, el chico estaba seguro que no estaban haciendo nada malo. Al contrario. Era fabuloso.

De repente, Hiro no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La pregunta que Shuuichi le había hecho dos meses atrás apareció en su cabeza de la nada _"¿realmente lo amas?_"

Por supuesto que lo amaba. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. La felicidad que lo inundaba todo el tiempo era tan fuerte. Aquellas sonrisas que no podía quitarse de su boca cuando veía al rubio, la forma en que se le enchinaba la piel apenas sentía su presencia. La forma en que su corazón se aceleraba al oír su voz.

Entre los agarrones en la oficina y las conversaciones a medianoche, Hiro se había ido enamorando poco a poco de K, y sabía que nunca iba a poder negarle nada. Ni siquiera la entrevista que tendría en dos semanas.

Y cuando el reportero le preguntara si salía con alguien, Hiro sólo esperab que tuviera el valor suficiente para decir el nombre de su manager.


End file.
